Titania Ortega
About Titania Patricia Ortega was born on June 3rd, 2218, in the village of Arroyo, Oregon, to Magdalena Ortega and Tobias Sharpe. Titania is, chronologically, 64 years old, however appears to be in her early to mid twenties, due to cryostasis. She is the grandchild of Navarro Ortega, the legendary Vault Dweller of Vault 13. She was once forcibly married to a farmboy named Davin, from the town of Modoc. She had a child to him, named Brennan. Titania does not know what became of her son, nor does she care. In parts of California and Oregon, she is known as the "Chosen One", especially among the past and present denizens of Arroyo. Stories of her deeds still circulate today. Appearance Titania is an attractive woman, appearing to be in her mid-twenties. She has curly, shoulder length chestnut brown hair, flecked with blood. Feathers are tied through it in a few places. Most noticeably, she has a tattoo of chain links upon her forehead, that have started to fade in the sun. Titania is of mixed heritage, being mostly Caucasian, with a quarter Hispanic. Due to this, she has a natural, light tan. Large crops of freckles cover her entire face, from forehead to chin. A prominent scar sweeps down from her brow to the corner of her lip, and another splits her right eyebrow in half. Another smaller scar runs from her bottom lip to her chin. She has bright blue eyes that are a spitting image of her grandfather -- members of her village used to believe they were a direct gift from him to mark her lineage. They are heavily ringed with dark circles, as well as a purpleish red tint. This is due to the amount of Psycho she takes. Her brows are very thick, unkempt, and dark. Titania is very tall, standing at just over 6'0'', with an hourglass figure. She is blessed with an ample bosom, wide hips, and thick thighs. Her arms are somewhat muscular, as she mostly uses spears and thrown weapons. Personality Titania is a callous, blunt person. She is straightforward and cold, quite the opposite of what she is made out to be in her holovids and stories of her. Overall, her demanour is quite icy, and she will outright dismiss people she does not see as worth her time. Because of her addiction to the chem Psycho, she is prone to bursts of irrational rage, and occasionally paranoia. She is most likely to use her charismatic prowess to intimidate and threaten, rather than persuade. There is a strong duality about Titania. She is more than capable of switching from her usual self into a beacon of magnetism, sultry glances, and inviting words if necessary. It is possible that she suffers from some form of bipolar disorder outside of this, as her mood swings can be quite severe, especially with her dependence on Psycho. History Her village had been suffering in the midst of a terrible drought; her people were dying from dehydration and starvation as their crops wilted beneath the unrelenting sun. In the year 2241, she entered the Temple of Trials for the first time, like her mother before her. Within, she faced traps, creatures of the Wasteland, and another member of her tribe. She was to face him in combat until he yielded, however, upon the man's surrender, Titania did not grant him mercy. Instead, she jammed her spear through his throat, and mounted his head upon a pillar. Dubbed "the Chosen One", Titania was tasked with setting out into the Wasteland to find a G.E.C.K to save Arroyo from the drought, and allow them to thrive. The Chosen One is the reason there are only remnants of the Enclave today. During her journeys, Titania managed to infiltrate and destroy the Oil Rig, and murder the infamous F.E.V mutant, Frank Horrigan. Within New Reno, the capital of sin, Titania became relatively familiar. Initially coming to the town on her search for the G.E.C.K, Titania found herself swept into the world of gangs, drugs, and gambling. It was here that she found herself a job as a porn star at the Golden Globes, producing many holovids. In the end, Titania was successful in her quest to retrieve a G.E.C.K. Arroyo flourished into a bustling city, and their people lived in prosperity. Deciding that their saviour, the Chosen One, was too valuable to let die, some members of the village located a run-down cryogenics facility and forced her into frozen sleep, to be revived if she was ever needed again. Info / Stats Karma: Very Evil S: 8 | P: 5 | E: 9 | C: 10 | I: 5 | A: 5 | L: 3 Played By: Maddie Category:Characters